Floating or Drowning
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: Mary Anne Snow and her boyfriend Seth Plummer have a normal life till Seth's father is killed, Vice Principal Murney gets on his tail about the wrestling team, and Navy SEAL Shane Wolfe enters his life. Can Mary Anne help Seth keep Seth floating or not?
1. Blurb

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own The Pacifier. So Please do not sue me.

Blurb:

Mary Anne Snow was your average sixteen year old. She had her best friend Lauren Lennon, and her boyfriend Seth Plummer. Mary Anne and Seth tend to have a normal relationship but when Seth's father is killed, Vice Principal Murney gets on his tail about the wrestling team, and Navy SEAL Shane Wolfe enters his life. Can Mary Anne help Seth keep his head above water or are the both going to drown?


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot. So Please do not sue me.

Prologue:

"Miss. Snow, please pay attention," a teacher calls.

"Of course Miss. Joseph," a teenage girl says. She has brown hair, blue eyes with a hint of green in them. Her name is Miss. Snow.

"The sarcasm is not needed," Miss. Joseph says as she turns back to the board then adds, "and welcome to detention you can join Mr. Plummer there."

"Great," Miss. Snow says.

"Do not feel bad, at least I won't be alone," Seth Plummer says.

"Seth, you know I love you and all but how are you going to get this past Vice Principal Murney," Miss. Snow says.

"Mary Anne, do not worry about it, you know I never go to practice any way," Seth says, coping a note.

"Your dad is going to be upset," Mary Anne Snow says.

"I will deal with him when he comes home from being kidnapped," Seth says.

"Seth Plummer you are going to be a trouble maker for your dad when he gets home," Mary Anne says.

"Are you signing up for the Sound of Music," Seth asks.

"I think I might sign up for Liesl or Maria," Mary Anne says.

"I want to sign up for Rolf, the guy that Liesl has a crush on," Seth says.

"We should sign up together as a pairs audition," Mary Anne says as the bells rings.

"Zoe, Seth, and Lulu Plummer please report to the principal's office," Principal Fletcher says over the PA system.

"I'll call you tonight and talk about it then," Seth says before kissing her goodbye.


	3. Howard Plummer

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 1: Howard Plummer's Death**

"Did you hear about Mr. Plummer," a blonde girl asks Mary Anne.

"What are you talking about Lauren," Mary Anne asks her best friend Lauren Lennon.

"When did you last talk to Seth," Lauren asks.

"Before he was called down," Mary Anne says.

"Well the rumor, the school is being spread that Mr. Plummer was murdered by someone as he was being saved," Lauren says.

"I'll talk to you later," Mary Anne says as she exits the building and pulls out her T-Mobile Sidekick Slide.

She dials a number quickly and waits for the other person to pick up.

"Hello," Seth says.

"Hey, are you okay," Mary Anne asks.

"No, not really, what are the rumors," Seth asks.

"Your dad was murdered by someone as he was being saved," Mary Anne re-accounts.

"Wow it is actually truthful," Seth says.

"For now it is; who know when the rest get a hold of it. Do you want me to tell Miss. Joseph you will serve your detention when you get back," she says.

"Please," Seth says.

"Do you want me to come over after I'm done my detention?"

"Please I really need you. It's just so hard we were just joking about him earlier."

"I know but we all have our ways of coping but Seth that does not mean that you did not love your dad."

"I know; why do you not go and see if you can serve your detention now and I will talk to you after school."

"Okay, you know I love you right?"

"I love you too, and I will see you later okay?"

"Okay, bye," Mary Anne says as she hangs up her phone and walks back to her English class.

"Miss. Snow, what can I do for you," Miss. Joseph says, upon seeing her in her classroom.

"I was hoping that I could serve my detention now, instead of after school," Mary Anne says.

"Is there a particularly reason you have this request," Miss. Joseph asks.

"Seth's father passed away and I was hoping that I could rearrange my detention, so I could be with him after school," Mary Anne says.

"I was actually going to both of your detentions but you both have to write a three page essay on the importance of listening to the teacher, and have it by the end of next week," Miss. Joseph says.

"Of course Miss. Joseph. Would it be okay if I handed Seth's paper in if he is not here," Mary Anne asks.

"Of course, why do you not get back to your lunch and I will see on Monday," Miss. Joseph says.

"Bye, Miss.," Mary Anne says as she exits the classroom.

Mary Anne walks out of the classroom and outside f the building. Shests on a bench and texts a message of:

'_Miss. Joseph's detention is 3g Essay on the importance of listening to the teacher by the end of next week. ~ 3 M_'

Minutes later there was another text message form Seth to Mary Anne which read:

'_Great even more writing from a teacher which we do not like. We can work on it later. Can you grab mine and Zoe's homework? ~ 3 S_'

Mary Anne text back:

'_Sure, do you want me to grabs Lulu's work to? I will not drop it off after school. I'll have to text my mom and let her know. ~ 3 M_'

She receives another message:

'_Please, I know how Lulu is about her homework. How long do you think we can keep our options about the musical under the radar? ~ 3 S_'

She sends:

'_As long as we need to but you still do have to tell Vice Principal Murney about quitting the team. Seth you have to tell him, if you want I'll be there with you. Better I numbers is what they say. ~ 3_'

Mary Anne receives another message but is unable to read because she hears, "Miss. Snow can you tell me where Mr. Plummer is," from Vice Principal Murney.

"He is at home sir," Mary Anne says.

"Why is he at home, he has practice tonight," Vice Principal Murney says.

"The Plummer's have experienced a death in the family and we excused, I thought Principal Fletcher would have told you," Mary Anne says.

"She did not, may I ask who passed away," Vice Principal Murney asks.

"Mr. Plummer was murdered," Mary Anne replies.

"Wow, tell Mr. Plummer I expect him back at practice when he returns to school," Vice Principal Murney says before walking away.

She goes back to her phone:

'_I do not know if I can tell him we all know how he is. I promise one day I will tell him. ~ 3 S_'

She sends:

'_I guess you are right, I'll see you around 3pm, I'd love to keep texting but I have class. I love you. See you later. ~ 3 M_'

She closes her phone as she walks to her class.

The day slowly passes by as she was used to spending her whole day with Seth by her side.

"Mary Anne Snow, please report to the main office at the end of the day," Principal Fletcher says over the PA system as the final bell rings.

"What do you think that is about," Lauren asks as they walked out of last period parenting.

"No clue, but I will see you later," Mary Anne says as they reach their lockers.

"Give Seth a hug from me, will you," Lauren says as hey gather their things.

"I will, see you Monday," Mary Anne says as she walks towards the main office.

"I thought I would save you the trip of gathering the Plummer's homework," Principal Fletcher says.

"Thanks Aunt Claire," Mary Anne says taking the pile.

"No problem, now go hang out with your boyfriend and then head home gather your things and head to my house, your mother has gone out of town fro the weekend," Claire Fletcher says.

"Got it Aunt Claire, what time do you want me home by," she asks.

"Eleven, no later," Claire says.

"Got it bye," Mary Anne says as she exits out of the office. She walks out of the office. She walks out of the school and into her 2003Purple Volkswagon Bug.

The drive from Seth's house was about ten minutes if that. Mary Anne parks in the driveway, as she pulls her bag over her shoulder and grabs all the Plummer's homework.

Mary Anne walks up to the door and rings the doorbell.

Mrs. Plummer opens the door, and says, "oh hi Mary Anne. Seth is in his room, and I believe are the girls."

"Thanks Mrs. Plummer and I am sorry for your lost," Mary Anne says as she enters the house.

"Thank you Mary Anne, maybe you can help them through this because you know the feeling," she says as she closes the door and walks back into the kitchen.

Mary Anne walks up the stairs and knocks on Lulu's door, and says, "Homework delivery," before entering.

Lulu looks up off her bed and sees Mary Anne placing a pile of work being placed on her desk. Lulu is ten years old and can be a little actress.

Lulu nods her head thank you before dropping back into then her stuff animal fort, as Mary Anne exits her room. Mary Anne walks own the hall and knocks on Zoe's door, and says, "Homework delivery," before waiting.

Zoe opens he door and takes the pile of homework before shutting the door. Zoe is seventeen and tends to think she is a queen and everyone is below her, including adults.

Mary Anne walks across the hall and enters Seth's room. She places her bag in his chair in front of his desk. She sees him flatly lying on his stomach, with his head in his pillow. She locks his door knowing he only left it open for her to come n. she walks over to him and kneels down beside him.

"Seth, baby wake up," she whispers in his ear before she nibbles on his earlobe, causing him to wrap his arms around her waist and rolled over.

"Hey," he says as he is now on his back, with Mary Anne straddling his lap.

"Hey yourself, how are you doing," she asks placing her hands on his cheeks.

"I've been better, so how long do I get you for," Seth asks changing the subject.

"My aunt wants me to be there by eleven so I have tilled about ten, and not a minute later" Mary Anne says as Seth places his hangs on her hips.

"Why are you going to your aunts," Seth asks.

"My mom is out of town again," Mary Anne says.

"You should seriously just move in with your aunt," Seth adds drawing circle on her hips.

"Yeah but then we could only hang out here, because my aunt would make sure we did our homework before anything," Mary Anne says.

"I guess you are right," Seth says before locking his lips with hers pulling her down on top of him.

Mary Anne moves so her legs are entangled. Seth rolls over so Mary Anne is underneath him as he lets his hands roam underneath of her t-shirt.

"Zoe, Seth, Lulu, Peter, Mary Anne, come on downstairs," Mrs. Plummer called as Mary Anne and Seth let out a groan.

"Come on," Seth says as he holds out his hang after he got off of his bed.

"Wonder what this is about," Mary Anne says, she was like an honoree Plummer child.

"My grandparents are probably here," Seth says as they exit his room.

Peter comes out of his room just t be picked up, Peter was three and the second youngest child. Helga, the nanny, comes out of the room with Tyler in her arms, Tyler was six months.

They all stopped on the stairs to see the senior Plummers. They were looking full of grief as the looked at their grandchildren.


	4. Howard Plummer's Furneal

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own The Pacifier. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 2: Howard Plummer's Funeral **

"Mary Anne come on," Claire Fletcher calls.

"Coming," Mary Anne calls as she walks down the stairs wearing her black t-shirt, black dress pants, and then her black dress clogs.

"Ready to go," Claire asks as they look at the door.

"Let's go, Seth needs me," Mary Anne says as she walks out the front door.

Claire follows Mary Anne out the door and they both enter their own cars. Mary Anne sets her Ipod into the base as well as her sidekick. She sets up her headset and drives off to Jackson Funeral Home.

She is just about to reach the funeral home when her car was filled with a weird ringing.

Mary Anne looks down at her phone ass sees Seth's number on the caller id.

Mary Anne activates her head set, and says, "Hey are you okay?"

"No, not really, can you pick me up I really do not want to go to the funeral home so my mom said I could just go to the church or just go to the graveyard," Seth says.

"So how about we go pick you up and we go get a hot chocolate and decide what to do," Mary Anne suggests.

"See you in ten," Seth says.

"Yes I am turning around right now. Do you want me to stay on the phone till I get there," Mary Anne asks as she turns around.

"Please I really do not want to be alone, my mom and siblings left," Seth says.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Mary Anne says as she takes a short cut to Seth's house.

"Are you taking a short cut," Seth says.

"How did you know," Mary Anne asks.

"I can tell when you are taking a short cut, wow that was quick," Seth says as he looks out the window and sees Mary Anne's bug in the driveway.

"What can I say," Mary Anne says before she hangs up the phone.

"You are an insane driver, you could say," Seth says as he exits the house.

"Like you're not happy that I am," Mary Anne says as she gives Seth a giant hug.

"Good point," Seth says when he is release from the hug.

"Tell me this gets easier," Seth says.

"I can't but you know I will always be here, so what is the plan," Mary Anne asks.

"Hot chocolate and decide what to do," Seth says locking the front door.

"Good idea, let's go," Mary Anne says as they enter the car.

"Where are we off to," Seth asks as they drive off down the street in no particular direction.

"Your choice," Mary Anne replies.

"Crazy Coco," Seth suggests.

"Why not? I have not been in there for ages," Mary Anne says.

"Really I thought you go every weekend," Seth says as Mary Anne turns into their favorite hot chocolate place.

"I used to but with my mom on business all the time, I just don't go anymore," Mary Anne says.

"While maybe we should go, you know make it our own thing. We could go over lines, or talk about our dads, or something like that," Seth suggests as they pull into the Crazy Coco.

"I thought I was trying to make you feel better, not the other way," Mary Anne says as they exit the car.

"You are making me feel better by keeping my mind off of the funeral," Seth says as they enter the establishment.

"Ah, how did I get so lucky to get a boyfriend like you," Mary Anne asks as they walk up to the cash register.

"Let me guess two extra large Butter Pecan hot chocolates with whip cream and chocolate shavings," Lauren asks.

"Yup and when did you start working here," Mary Anne asks pulling out her wallet.

"$5.65, and two weeks ago," Lauren says as Mary Anne pays her.

"Wow, Lauren Lennon working, who could have guessed," Seth says.

"Laugh it up Seth, what are you two doing here anyway," she asks getting their orders ready.

"Same reason the last time we came in on a funeral," Mary Anne and Seth say.

"Ah well that sucks, and here you are," Lauren says handing them their drinks.

"Thanks," they say as they walk over to a table.

"Would it be wrong to skip this whole thing," Seth asks.

"No but how about we go to the reception after and just stay an hour at least," Mary Anne counters.

"Okay but I am timing it," Seth agrees.

"Deal, that way you meet who your mother would want and you can not deal," Mary Anne says.

"Have you study for the Spanish test," Seth asks changing the topic.

"Come on, you know me I'm a whiz at languages. Why would I need to study? Would like some help though," Mary Anne asks.

"Please I have no clue what I am doing," Seth says, happy the subject had been changed.

"I am always more than happy to help. How about the essay, how far are you," she asks.

"Have not started," he admits.

"Same here but we have till Friday," she counters.

The time flew by. The question is how would the reception go?


	5. The Reception

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own The Pacifier. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 3: The Reception**

Mary Anne and Seth pull into the parking lot of Le Castagne.

"Ready," Mary Anne asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Seth says as they exit the car.

"From the time we enter the room the time will start," Mary Anne says as they enter the hall.

"Hi and how can I help you," a young hostess says as they approach the front desk.

"Hi can you tell us where the reception for Mr. Howard Plummer's funeral is," Mary Anne asks.

"Can I get your names, there is a guest list," the hostess says.

"Mary Anne Snow and Seth Plummer," Mary Anne says, the hostess checks the list.

"Sorry I see no Mary Anne Snow but I do see a Seth Plummer," the hostess says.

"Check under Claire Fletcher," Mary Anne says as the hostess rechecks the list.

"Sorry about that, room 384, take the elevator up to the third floor and follow the red line," the hostess says.

Mary Anne and Seth walk over to the elevator and hit the third floor button. Seth starts to fidget with his tie.

"Are you okay," Mary Anne asks gently loosening his tie.

"No, not really, I do not know if I can do this," Seth says.

"If you can not handle it after fifteen minutes we'll leave, okay," Mary Anne says taking his hand in hers.

"Okay," he says still looking pale.

They exit the elevator and follow the red line; it leads them to room 384. Mary Anne stops and turns to look at Seth.

"I'm not sure I can do this," he says.

"Okay here is the game plan, we greet your mom, grandparents, and siblings, we then find my aunt, who is a good friend of your parents, and we stick with her," Mary Anne says squeezing his hand.

"What about all of the people my mom wanted me to meet or my grandparents," Seth says.

"We will tell them we are going to be with my aunt, and they will probably say hi to her anyway," Mary Anne replies.

"Okay let's do this," he says as Mary Anne taps her wrist.

"Let's," she says as they enter the room.

They enter the room to be engulfed by a sea of black; Mary Anne spots Ms. Plummer and leads Seth to her.

"There you two are. So what is your game plan," Julie asks as she hugs both of them.

"Greet you, grandparents, siblings, and then hang out with my aunt," Mary Anne says after being release.

"Time frame," Julie asks as she watches Seth façade fall.

"Fifteen minutes to sixty depending on Seth," Mary Anne replies squeezing Seth's hand again.

"Okay I know everyone will say hi to Claire so I like it," Julie says allowing for the two to go.

Seth spots his grandparents. He leads them over to them. Seth's grandfather is the first to seem them.

"Seth there you are, we thought you skipped the whole thing," he says.

"We thought we could do the same thing we did when my dad died," Mary Anne says as she can tell that Seth is still not in the mood to talk.

"That's okay, so I am guessing you two are going to go hang out with Claire for the next fifteen minutes to sixty minutes," Seth's grandmother says after giving them a hug.

"Exactly," Mary Anne says after getting released from the hug glancing at Seth.

"Okay well, Zoe is with that hoodlum Scott; Lulu, Peter, and Tyler are with Helga," Seth's grandfather points to the two groups of children.

"Thanks," Mary Anne says as they walk over to the young group of children.

Seth gives all four of them a hug while Mary Anne explains to Helga their plan in case Lulu or Peter wanted out. Seth was actually the one who walked them over to his sister and her boyfriend. Zoe wraps herself into a hug from her brothers and Mary Anne makes small chat with Scott before telling Zoe their plan, so she had an escape route.

Mary Anne then leads them over to her aunt.

"So ready for ten minutes of condolences and hugs," Claire says.

Seth only nods, still not muttering a word since they walked into the room.

The ten minutes passed by quickly. Mary Anne looks at Seth who nods his head. She looks at Lulu and Zoe both nodding their heads.

"I think we are going to go, see you at eleven," Mary Anne proposes.

"Stay the night, he is going to need you but no," Claire starts but gets interrupted.

"Don't worry, we'll probably do our homework or work on our detention," Mary Anne says as Zoe and Lulu join them.

They sneak out the side exit. They exit the building and enter the car. Zoe and Lulu go in the back and Seth in the shotgun seat. The drive was quiet the only sound of breathing could be heard.

The thirty minute drive was unbearable in Mary Anne's mind but it was something she did as she pulled into the Plummer's driveway. Zoe and Lulu exit the car as Seth did Mary Anne grabbed his writs.

Seth just looked at her.

"Seth, talk to me please," Mary Anne says.

"Talk to you about what," Seth snaps.

"Anything, that was the first thing you have said for forty-five minutes," Mary Anne says.

"So what, you went days," Seth says bitterly.

"Yes I went days, and when I started talking again, you remember how I was, I couldn't deal, Seth I still have not dealt," Mary Anne says trying to reason with him for his own good.

"So what are you saying then," Seth asks.

"Deal now before it gets too late," Mary Anne says.

"What is so bad about waiting," Seth asks.

"You wait, and you end like me, vengeful, angry, upset, hurt, and these emotions don't go away."

"So what?"

"You wait, and ahh. DO you want to know what I got for waiting?"

"Please tell me. What is so bad that has happened to you?"

"I am on anti-depressants. I was in a depression twice, I attempted suicide twice, and I have counseling three times a week. Seth, please do not end up like me."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Seth then bursts into tears.

"You need to know what can happen if you wait, or cover it up, or ignore it; I am trying to save you from something before it happens. The same way you saved me after it happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"You remember five years ago when I was in the hospital. I told you that someone tried to strangle me. It was a lie, I tried to kill myself, and you told me that I deserved better in the world. The thing you missed the most was when I would smile and you said you would do anything for that smile. Then I started to laugh. That was the first time I laughed in a year and a half."

"Wow, I never knew that."

"Three years ago, when I was back there for a stomach pump. I told you I went to a party and someone slipped them into my drink over the night. I lied; I swallowed them before going to that party. You told me you knew only one way to stop this. It was to become your girlfriend. I smiled and I kissed you. That was the first time I felt loved, safe, and smiled in almost two years."

"Wow."

"You saved me; you could always tell when something was off. Especially in those five years, you were my savior, and my guardian angel. Now let me save you before you need it."

"Mary Anne I have to go and be on my own. I know you are trying to help but right now I want to try this my way but I will come to you," Seth says before exiting the car and sprinting to the house.

Mary Anne drives home instead of her aunt's and goes into a small room above the garage. It was filled with her dad's belongings or things that reminded her of him. She sits down in his lazy boy chair, pulls his favorite Jeff Gordon blanket over her and cries.

Ellen Snow arrived home to see the garage door open and her daughter's car in the garage but the door leading to the upstairs room open. Her heart stopped for a moment. The last two times she caught her little girl up there she was almost dead, but this time there she was crying her eyes out.

"I told him, I tried to help him, and he pushed me away," Mary Anne sobs knowing her mother is in the room with her.

"He'll come around," Ellen says wrapping her daughter in a hug.

"How do you know?"

"I know he loves you."


	6. Two Months Later

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own The Pacifier. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 4: Two Months Later**

Two month have passed and gone since Howard Plummer's death, Seth is trying to deal alone, and to Mary Anne it seems that he is avoiding her. Seth has really been getting bad he comes in late, skips sixth period, misses practice, and forgot about their pairs audition. He got Rolf and she got Maria.

"Mary Anne," Lauren calls, from the end of the hall.

Mary Anne turns and sees Lauren, "sorry I didn't hare you," she lies.

"It's okay, are you," Lauren asks.

"Fine," Mary Anne lies. Ever since the day of the funeral she has slowly started to slip back into a depression. Her mother moved her into her aunt's since she got a transfer and knew she would be fine when she and Seth stopped fighting.

"How is your aunt's," Lauren asks as they walk toward homeroom English.

"My grades have gone up from a B- average to an A- average," Mary Anne says as they take their seats. Lauren took Seth's seat since he never sat in it anymore.

"Beside your grades, missing your mom," Lauren asks as the warning bell goes off.

"I miss her a lot but I love my aunt's cooking, and to tell the truth I sort of like it," Mary Anne says truthfully pulling out her homework.

"How are things with you and Seth?"

"The same, I starting to think we should just break up," Mary Anne says as the bell goes off and Miss. Joseph takes her class.

Laurent texts a message to Seth that reads:

'_We need to talk when you get a minute. I mean it. It's about Mae. She need you and her behavior is starting to remind me of when she was in a depression. ~ L_'

Minutes later her phone goes off, the message reads:

'_Lunch, behind the bleachers, 11:40, be on times. Thanks 4 telling me. ~ S_'

She sends back:

'_NP, what r friends 4, bye in class. ~ S_'

She goes back to paying attention to Miss. Joseph, ten minutes later Seth comes into the class and grabs a quick glance at Mary Anne before taking his seat. The bell rang quickly after. Mary Anne got out of class only to hear her phone go off with two texts that reads:

'_Give me a ride to practice. ~ L_'

She replies:

'_Sure. ~ M_'

The other one reads:

'_Who is my sweet little Princess? Have you been missing your daddy? We will soon be together again. 3 DAD_'

She checks the number only to find it like the others unregistered. She quickly saves it and goes to her second period.

Lunch comes quicker than usual, Mary Anne was about to enter the cafeteria when she heard, "Miss. Snow my I have a word," from Vice Principal Murney.

"Of course, Vice Principal Murney," Mary Anne says.

"Do you know why Mr. Plummer has been skipping sixth period and practice," he asks.

"Sir as I have told you, Seth and I are not talking, so no and I have no clue," she says before entering the cafeteria to find an empty table to eat her shrimp creaser salad, spaghetti sandwich, chewy-fruit-and-walnut bars, slice of hot fudge sundae cake, and drink her coconut fruit smoothie as she listen to her Avril Lavigne music and read Jane Eyre and be unaware of Lauren and Seth's meeting.

The bleachers are filled as Seth and Lauren appear underneath.

"You wanted to talk," Seth says.

"Have you not seen her," Lauren asks.

"Of course I have, I have been racking my brain for reasons why."

"Let's see you are avoiding her, forgot your pairs audition, and her mother got transferred and left her behind because of you."

"First of all I am not avoiding her because I told her I needed my space, second you are right, and third are you serious."

"Yup, her mother found her crying in her dad's room, and it scared her because the last two times she found her like that or in that room, she was almost dead. She told you would come around because she knew that you love her. Do something, because you and I both recognize the signs. Plus she has been getting these weird text messages."

"What kind of text messages," Seth asks now scared.

"Nothing just talking about her being his sweet little Princess, have you been missing him, and they will be together soon. They are always sign wave, greater than sign, three, DAD."

"Thanks I guess I better fix this," Seth says pulling out his phone.

"You better," Lauren says leaving.

Seth texts:

'_Can we talk? ~ 3 S_'

He receives:

'_Why? ~ M_'

Seth texts:

'_bcause I hate this. ~ 3 S_'

He receives:

'_When and where? ~M_'

He sends:

'_Under bleachers, 10 min. ~ 3 S_'

He receives:

'_Fine. ~M_'

He closes his phone and pulls out his lunch as he waits.

"You wanted to talk," she says.

"Yeah, you were right," he says looking at the ground.

"What are you talking about?"

"I need you. I tried and now it's getting worse and worst of all, I brought you down with me."

"How do you figure that you brought me down to?"

"The sadness, the lying, the façade, but most of all I know you and I know this is you depressed you, not you."

"You have no right," she says as she turns to leave but is stopped.

Seth grabs her wrist, "you tried to intervene two months ago and now it's my turn," he says.

"Seth let me go."

"No you need to listen, and listen good, I am starting to see the same signs that is aw when you started to get like this five, and three years ago, so let me save you again."

"Who says I need to be saved? I'm fine okay, life has just got difficult is all, now if you don't mind, I would really like to go back to my player and my book," she attempts to leave again.

"Can we please stop this whole fight? You and I both know you need to be saved and so do I."

"Why do you need to be saved? I thought you could handle this on your own."

"I thought I could but I can't and now with Shane here I'm screwed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Admiral Blair called a few days ago and told my mom about an account my dad had in Zurich, or something, so she said she would love to go but my mom said their were break-ins and she could not leave us. So Admiral Blair said that Captain Bill Fawcett was going to send his top Navy SEAL to come look over us. Lieutenant Navy SEAL Shane Wolfe, this guy is huge, plus he put these trackers on us and numbered us, I need you, so please can we stop this," Seth pleads.

"Seth I don't know."

"Please, I miss you, so does Lulu, Peter, Tyler, Helga, and my mom; sometimes Zoe but not all the time. Help us deal please."

"Lauren got to you didn't she," Mary Anne says looking knowing.

"I am not going to lie she did, but she just filled in a few pieces, I could already tell the signs."

"So how about we just talk it over a cup of hot chocolate later?"

"Sure, can I walk you to class at least?"

"Come on you idiot," Mary Anne jokes grabbing his hand as the bell goes.

"So let me guess that's the first time in two months that you have cracked a joke," Seth says letting go of her hand and placing it on her hip.

"No but it is the first time in two months that I have actually teased someone," she counters placing her head on his shoulder.

"Wow, well this is the first time in two months that I have seen either one of you smile," Lauren says as they enter their fifth period class.

"Well I think you're in my seat," Seth says.

"Well to bad it's mine now," Lauren counters.


	7. First Impressions of Shane

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 5: First Impression of Shane**

"So what are you doing after school," Seth asks as he leans against Lauren's locker.

"Homework, a snack, followed by rehearsal," Mary Anne says placing her books into her bag.

"How about you do your homework with me, then we go to Crazy Coco, then we both go to rehearsal," Seth counters a s she closed her locker.

"What about your babysitter," Mary Anne asks as she looks at him before starting to walk off.

"Screw Shane, plus Lulu has a Firefly meeting and Shane gets to be Den mother, and I think Zoe is going to be throwing a party," Seth says following her and wrapping her up in his arms.

"Mary Anne, give Seth and Zoe a ride home," Claire says as she gets into her Sedan with the younger Plummer children.

"Sure," Mary Anne calls as she, Seth, and Zoe get into her car.

"What did you do," Seth asks.

"Tyler's tracker fell off, so about ten minutes ago I had Scott hit the button and drop it into the sewer," Zoe says quite proud of herself.

"Let me guess Shane went running to go find out who was in danger," Seth says grinning,

"How did you guess dear brother," Zoe says.

"You guys are going to be in so much trouble," Mary Anne says.

"Why do you say that," Zoe and Seth ask.

"Shane Wolfe is one of the best Navy SEALs that my father ever trained before your mother he has never made a mistake. You guys think Claire is bad, she is only a Petty Officer Third Class," Mary Anne says.

"Great so we are screwed on getting a rid of him," Zoe says.

"Pretty much, but you play by his rules, the more he see you follow the three pillars he will go down on being controlling," Mary Anne says.

"The three pillars," Seth asks.

"Honor, Courage, Commitment, the way my aunt runs her home, and Chesapeake Heights Public School," Mary Anne says as she pulls into the drive way.

"Great," they broth groan as they all exit the car.

"Sorry for the bad new," Mary Anne says as they enter the house.

"It's fine," Zoe says.

"Come on let's grab a seat and wait," Seth says as Zoe sits between Lulu and Peter. Seth sits down in an armchair with Mary Anne on his lap as they play with Tyler.

Ten minutes later a large bald man covered in shit enters the scene. He looks evilly at Seth and Zoe.

"Well I guess I am going to go," Claire says sending a look at Mary Anne before adding, "Shane Wolfe meet Mary Anne Snow, daughter of Navy SEAL Trainer Scott Snow, back by dinner?"

"Of course Aunt Claire," Mary Anne says as Claire leaves.

"Well it is nice to meet you, and whoever did this it was not funny," Shane says before going upstairs.

"Okay Lulu go start your homework and get ready for Firefly meeting, Zoe put Peter in his playpen in the play room, same with Tyler, Seth, then you two stay out of his way till he calms down. I'll clean this mess up," Mary Anne says getting up.

"Got it," the three Plummer children say as they go upstairs. Mary Anne gathers the cleaning supplies before going to work. After ten minutes Seth joins her.

"Sorry about this," he says.

"Hey helping you cope is what I am here for," Mary Anne says.

"I know but this is a bit drastic," Seth says as they mover along the path of shit.

"I know but it's worth it to know that everything will work out in the end."

"Yeah I guess. Did you see Shane's face when he found out who your father is?"

"Yeah I did, most of the Navy SEALs he trained never could picture him as a father, because of how tough her was, so the surprised look on his face was sort of expected, and it's who my father was, not is."

"He will always be your father."

"I guess our time apart did you some good after all."

"It made me realize things but mostly I just missed having you in my arms, and being able to forget about everything with you around."

"Ah how did I get so lucky to have a boyfriend like you," Mary Anne says as they finish cleaning up the mess.

"So how about I go show you how much I missed you," Seth says winking.

"How about we go get our homework and go over to the library, hit Crazy Coco, then go to rehearsal," Mary Anne says.

"You are seriously a party pooper," Seth says with a slight groan.

"To bad, my average went up an entire grade and if it falters, a tiny bit, my aunt will have our asses," Mary Anne says adding a kiss to his lips.

"Fine I guess we would not want that," Seth says adding another kiss.

"Then grab your stuff and lets get to the library and if we finish all of our homework on Friday and we can catch up on Saturday and Sunday," Mary Anne proposes adding a kiss.

"Okay, fine but you forget we have four practices both days," Seth says after adding another kiss.

"Fine I guess you win," Seth says.

"I always do, come on. I can catch you up in what you have misses in fourth," Mary Anne says leading him to his room; she stops at the missing door.

"Do not ask," Seth says leading her in.

"I am not going to, so grab your books and lets get out of here and if you are lucky, my aunt has a meeting tonight, so we can bleach your hair at my aunt's house," Mary Anne says grabbing a seat on his bed after flipping it back over.

"Do we have to," Seth asks gathering his books.

"Well not tonight but soon, how about Thursday, I'm pretty sure we could even talk Zoe into helping us out with it," Mary Anne suggests.

"We could even get Zoe to help with what," Zoe asks form the door way.

"Seth bleaching his hair," Mary Anne replies looking at Seth.

"Why not, I think he may look even better as a blonde," Zoe chuckles.

"Real funny," Seth calls back.

"I try to be," Zoe says before leaving.

"You are so lucky you are an only child," Seth says.

"Well if my dad had his way, I would have not been an only child."

"Let me guess your mother did not want to raise another child with your dad working all the time."

"Pretty much plus my mom was going up in her marketing. So why have another kid?"

"Especially when you have always been an honorary Plummer child, meaning that you have all of us as siblings anyway."

"True, so ready to go, lots to do, little time to do it."

"Yes let's go," Seth says grabbing her hand.

"Okay, but I thought you were always the one who hated homework," she replies as they leave his room.

"I do but if we get out work done today, maybe we can have some catch up time today, if I am a good boy," Seth says winking as they exit the house and enter her car.

"I guess that would be okay but did I forget to tell you I have an hour after rehearsal to get to my aunt's," she says driving off.


	8. Helping Seth

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 6: Helping Seth**

"Okay Seth, I cannot help you if you do not want to the help," Mary Anne says as they are sitting in the library.

"I know, I just don't see the need for Geography I mean it's the same thing after all these years," Seth says.

"You know what, do twenty questions and do twenty of History ones and we can cut this short and go do something else," Mary Anne proposes.

"Deal," Seth says opening his Geography textbook.

Mary Anne just shakes her head as she gets started on her on their English homework. An hour later Seth is finally done his History and Geography questions, Mary Anne had managed to get all of the rest of their homework done.

"Done and done," Seth says closing his textbook and notebook.

"Hmm, English is done, Science is done, History is done, Geography is done, Music is done, Drama is done, Math is done, and Physical Education is done," Mary Anne says packing up her bag.

"You got done all eight subjects in the time it took me to do forty questions," Seth asks.

"That would be correct and it only took you three quarters of the time I thought it would take you. So what do you want to do for a half hour," Mary Anne asks.

"Practice is in forty-five minutes," Seth says looking at his watch.

"Yeah I want to crab a snack at Crazy Coco before practice and that takes fifteen minutes, come on," Mary Anne says grabbing her stuff before pulling Seth along.

"Where are we going," Seth asks as they weave in and out of the library.

"You will have to wait and see," Mary Anne says as she pulls out a key as they stopped at a door.

"Okay, now I'm confused," Seth says and Mary Anne pulls him into the room to reveal a private lounge. "How do you know about this and I don't know till now?"

"Let's just say, my space away from it all, just finished," Mary Anne says as she takes as seat on the couch placing her begs on the other side of it.

"Wow must be nice," Set says following her.

"It really hasn't had any advantages till now," Mary Anne says leaning over and capturing his lips in a kiss.

Seth slightly turns, so he and Mary Anne are sitting the same way, half Indian style with one leg hanging off of the side of the couch. Seth leans forward pushing Mary Anne further into the couch as their mouths continue to mold into each other. Seth's hands trace designs into her skin that her risen shirt has shown off as her hands play in his still natural brown hair.

Seth moves his lips away from Mary Anne's and moves them down and long her neck. Mary Anne moans as Seth starts to leave love bites down her neck before sucking on the crook of her neck. Mary Anne's hands travel down Seth's back drawing lazy patterns on them as her hands weave under the hem of his shirt.

Seth hands weave their way under her shirt as well as he massages the skin on her back. Mary Anne's hands travel around Seth's waist and deposits themselves running up and down his taut stomach. Seth's lips leave the crook of Mary Anne's neck and relocks her lips in a passionate kiss as his hands wander up and around till his hands brush against the underside of her breasts.

"Seth," Mary Anne groans as her hands are on his hips and she breaks the kiss.

"Yes," Seth draws out as his hands continue to brush against the underside of her breasts.

"I thought we talked about this," Mary Anne groans holding tighter on to his hips.

"Hmm," Seth says as his hands travel around the hem of her bra to the back of it.

"Seth, I'm serious here," Mary Anne says in a no nonsense tone.

"Huh," Seth says coming out of his trance and placing his hands on her hips.

"Huh," Seth says coming out of his trance and placing his hands on her hips.

"I thought we talked about us and our intimacy level," Mary Anne says pointing between the two of them.

"Right," Seth says moving so they are both sitting on the couch.

"Okay, now we need to think of a plan because this is growing higher up on levels," Mary Anne says looking into his eyes.

"You are completely right," Seth says. "Okay our options are abstinence, hormonal, barrier or surgery?"

"Abstinence will not work forever with us and surgery is a noon. What bout both hormonal and barrier," Mary Anne asks.

"Yeah that does give us move protection. Now Hermione is you choice but condoms and spermicidal, I can take care of," Seth says.

"Yeah that way it does work, I mean condoms have a ninety-eight percent effective rate, spermicidal has a eighty to ninety percent effective rate, and all the hormonal methods have an ninety-nine percent effective rate," Mary Anne says.

"Okay now we know, all we have to do is put our plan into motion," Seth says.

"That we do, but we have to get to Crazy Coco, we want to get there before its time for practice," Mary Anne says standing.

"That we should, do you want to rehearse the scene of Act Two, Scene five, where Rolf meets Maria," Seth suggests as they gather their items.

"I really am not going to be pleased with that scene," Mary Anne says.

"Oh don't I know it, how the hell am I suppose to act hatred and cold towards you when I'm madly in love with you," Seth asks.

"Easy, omnia vineit amor," Mary Anne says as they leave the room.

"Your Latin is beats mine, so translate," Seth says as they walk hand in hand.

"Easy love conquers all," Mary Anne says.

"That it does, omnia vineit amor," Seth says.

"See and you say you speak no Latin," Mary Anne chuckles as they exit out of the library.

"My dad would be pissed at the thought of me giving up the wrestling team for theater," Seth says as they enter the car.

"De mortuis nil nisi bonum," Mary Anne says.

"Translation," Seth says as they drive in the direction of Crazy Coco.

"Say nothing but good of the dead," Mary Anne says as she swiftly turns corners.

"Why though," Seth asks.

"It's a Latin phrase that truly mean that because children of the dead are the ones that are habendum et tendum onto their deceased loved ones," Mary Anne says.

"To have and to hold onto their memories," Seth says reflecting.

"Exactly as Maurice Maeterlinck wrote 'when we lose one we lover, our bitterest tear are called forty by the memory of hours when we loved enough,' or as Annie Proulx wrote 'you know it takes a year, a full turn of a calendar, to get over losing somebody. That's a true saying,' or a Mark Twain wrote 'why is it we rejoice at birth and grieve at funeral? It is because we are not the person involved'," Mary Anne says.

"Someone has had some free time on their hands," Seth says as they pull into the restaurant.

"Yeah, my boyfriend said that he needed some time and that lasted two months, so I was able to study all kinds of quotes and Latin phrases," Mary Anne says as they enter the restaurant.

"Oh goody," Seth says as they stand in line.

"Aren't you lucky," Mary Anne says as her phone vibrates in her pocket.

"Who is calling you," Seth asks.

Mary Anne pulls out her cell phone to the envelope appearing on the screen. "New text," Mary Anne says.

Seth looks over her shoulder and she opens the message. That reads:

'**Quis separabit? Not that little boyfriend of yours. 'Don't worry about losing. If it is right it happens – the main thing is not to hurry. Nothing good gets away' ~ John Stienback. 'It is one of the superstitions of mankind to have imagined that virginity could be a virtue,' ~ Voltaire ~ 3 DAD**'

"Quis separabit? Something separate," Seth says.

"Who shall separate us," Mary Anne says as she checks the number to see that it is private and then saves it.

"Can I get a large Citrus Cocktail, large Green Energy, an oatmeal coconut fruit bar, and an applenut oatmeal muffin," Seth orders.

"That will be seven dollars and sixty cents," the cashier says loading the order on to a tray.

"Thank you," Seth says paying the guy before walking over to where Lauren is sitting.

"Hey," Lauren says moving some of her stuff over for them to sit down.

"Hey," Seth and Mary Anne say as they sit down.

"So I was hoping you guys could give me some light on my part," Lauren says as she sips her C-Green smoothie and snacks on her Almond Biscotti.

"On what part Miss Elsa Schraeder," Seth says.

"I don't understand the whole point of my character," Lauren states.

"Any part in particular," Mary Anne asks.

"Okay am I in love with Max or Georg," Lauren asks as they ponder.

"I don't know, I think your character is in love with the idea or power and money," Seth says.

"It's the only logical thing to come to the conclusion," Mary Anne says as he flips through the script.

"Exactly my point as also but I wasn't sure," Lauren says before smirking. "Seth what are your thoughts on having to watch Mary Anne get married and kiss by someone else?"

"Comments are not available at the present time nor shall they be in the future," Seth says.

"Someone's jealous," the girls say.


	9. Murney Fights With Seth

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter 7: Murney Fights with Seth**

"Mr. Plummer should I expect you at practice today," Vice Principal Murney asks.

"Sorry sir, but I have things to do," Seth says attempting to walk around the man.

"Plummer practice after school or two weeks morning and after school detentions," Murney says.

"On what grounds," Seth says.

"Lack of attendance of school commitment, letting you quit is to easy," Murney says.

"Whatever," Seth mutters.

"Mr. Murney, Principal Fletcher is looking for your," Lauren says.

"Thank you, Lauren," Murney says disappearing.

"Your dying it tonight right," Lauren asks.

"Yup, you going to be there," Seth asks.

"Who do you think is going to be doing it," Lauren says.

"Well it is going to have to be after both practices," Seth says.

"Just quit already," Lauren says.

"He won't let me, and if I am not there two weeks of detention before after every days of school," Seth says.

"Damn, hey let's go fine Mare, and we can fun over a few lines for tonight's practice," Lauren suggests.

"Sure, she's probably in the library," Seth says leading the way.

"Anymore texts," Lauren asks.

"Not that I know, I am still convince she should tell her aunt," Seth says.

"We all are but she refuses to listen," Lauren says.

"I know but something is off," Seth says.

"What if Mary Anne's mom had an affair," Lauren questions.

"Anything is possible," Seth says.

"Maybe we should tell her aunt," Lauren suggests.

"If we can manage to print out the texts than we will and only them," Seth says.

"Got it," Lauren says walking.


End file.
